This invention relates to an electric iron and in particular to a storage base therefor which automatically disconnects the iron from a source of electrical power when the iron is placed thereon.
Users of steam irons can be separated into two generalized types, e.g. "batch" type and "iron as you go" (adhoc) type of ironers. The batch type of ironers generally iron many garments at one time and generally desire large irons to accomplish the task as quickly as possible.
On the other hand, iron as you go ironers generally iron only a relatively few garments at one time. Such adhoc ironers do not require large irons but instead require relatively small irons which can heat up and cool down in relatively short periods of time and which may be stored in relatively accessible locations, for example, mounting on a wall of a kitchen, storeroom, or the like. Mounting an iron on a wall requires a suitable base.
During normal use of the iron, the iron may be placed momentarily on its heel rest to reposition a garment or place a new garment to be ironed on the underlying support surface. When the ironing task has been completed, it is assumed that the user will place the iron on its storage base. When so placed on its storage base, the iron must be disconnected from its source of power.
Further, most contemporary home irons include a steam feature. This feature enables the user to direct steam onto a garment being ironed at the user's discretion. Very often when the user is finished ironing, some water remains in the water reservoir and since the soleplate of the iron remains hot for some period of time any water that may flow inadvertently from the water reservoir into the steam chamber can result in the generation of steam. Therefore, the steaming feature should be discontinued when the iron is placed on the storage base.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an iron with a storage base whereby the electrical power is automatically disconnected from the iron when the iron is placed on the storage base and likewise, a steam feature, if any, is also automatically terminated.